epic_beingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry
The One And Only Barry Creation Barry has existed from the start of time itself, possibly even before that. He exists everywhere, as his power of absolute omnipotence has allowed him to span across every possible timeline and dimension, where his powers are all the same even if the universe limits or dampens them. Barry has spoken to many humans and Gods, and has left clues as to how he came to be throughout all of time. Most stories about him say that he came to be as there was nothing at all, so Barry wanted to exist. Through sheer willpower he came to existence, but was lonely af. He created his one true mate, Davo. After that, him and Davo were pretty fuckin bored, so Barry willed VB into existence. Him an Davo knocked back a few billion cold ones before deciding to get some shit done, and so they made the big bang. After the beginning of the universe, Barry thought he had done enough, so him and Davo chugged a few more trillion VB's before taking a look around the universe. They were just looking around when they came across a planet called Earth, but they called it Cunt World. Currently on earth, the fuckin dinosaurs and shit were there, so Barry and Davo had a fuckin great idea. Barry willed himself and Davo into a dinosaur body and took a look at how Earth was progressing. "Holy fuck, these cunts are munted", Barry said to Davo, to which he replied "Yeah righto, lets give these cunts some fuckin VB yeah?" before handing over their unlimited supply of VB to the scaled fuckers. As the dinosaurs consumed the VB, they started getting fuckin pissed. One of the triceratops tried to start some beef with Barry, so he simply flew up, grabbed a meteorite and eliminated all the fuckers on the planet. Era 2 Barry at this point was still lonely, as he had spent the last few billion years chugging back VB and wiping out dinosaurs, but as he went to go check on Earth again, he found that there was some new life on the planet, some land fuckers, as he called them. Barry sat back and watched as these cunts evolved into humans, where he then saw some humans forming tribes. He wanted to see what it was like to be in a tribe, so he and Davo joined one. As they went around looking for food and shit, another tribe attempted to jump Barry's tribe, so Barry summoned fully automatic weapons for his tribe to eliminate the others. They went around decimating all other tribes on the planet, so Barry decided to make classes of people. He split all the continents up and put different people on each one. He put the Asians on asia, and made them speak Ching Chong. He made the Asians smarter, but gave them tiny dicks. He slightly evolved a monkey and called them aboriginals, and had them huff petrol. They got fuck all and were considered the worst race. He accidentally burned one of the white people and he named them "Darkies". He made them faster, but have less rights. He made the Jews, who had bigger noses cuz air is free, as well as the ability to undermine and invade any culture they join, and increased trading skills. Their downside was yet to come. He made the white people, and named them "Montgomery" and "Chad". They had heaps of rights, at the cost of nothing else. They were the best and most well rounded class of all of them. There were also the latin american, south americans, eskimos, native americans and islanders, but nobody gave a fuck about them. Barry went and fucked off to other planets for a few thousand years to see how humans would evolve. Era 3 This was where shit got interesting. Barry decided to test out each and every one of these races. At this point, he hated the jews, so he had the arabs in egypt enslave them. All the jews were talking about this bloke called "Yahweh" who was a "God". This angered Barry, as he was a God, yet they weren't worshiping him, so he invented slavery. He switched teams to the Arabs and told them how to make whips to whip the jews, yet they still didn't believe in him. Barry then summoned 'The power of Jah' into existence and put him into a Jew, who was named Jesus. He had access to the console, so he could noclip and summon food and shit. Eventually the kikes sold him off to the Romans, who crucified him for being a false king. After he died, Barry respawned him 3 days later to scare the kikes and the Romans. After that The Power Of Jah inhabited many different physical forms across the universe for many years. Davo had grown fond of the Jews, and was helping them get back at the Egyptians for slavery. Angered by this, Barry took away Davo's VB and his foreskin, and sentenced him to be a Jew. This man now went by the name Harvey Weinstien and wasn't relevant until the 21st century. Barry then went on to test out being an Aboriginal, who told him all about some creator in the sky called rainbow serpent. Barry knew this race was especially special, and so he told them that they can farm by simply burning down forests and bushed in the hopes that they will wipe themselves out eventually, before fucking off. Barry then went to go test out the africans, only to find out they were still in tribes. "This is fucking pointless" Said Barry as he went to go be a white person. As Barry went into a white man body, he found an overwhelming sense of rights at his control, but all he saw around him was savages who were still shooting each other with crossbows, so he gave them science, math and writing in the hopes that they become smart. Barry went to now inhabit Asian culture, and settled as a Chinese man, who's name was Genghis Khan. He then saw fighting between the asians and thought this was not on. He decided to unite all the asians by raping and murdering them, then he fucked all the women he could before leaving to go be a white person again. This time Barry was a bit more lucky, as he had inherited the body of a person who went by the name of Alexander The Great, from Greece. He decided to make an empire before fucking off into another person, Emperor Nero. Emperor Nero met up with his boy Shekel Stealer Kikenberg, who was actually Davo. Davo had become king Jew, and had amassed the power of 30 million foreskins. Barry challenged him to a kit pvp on Hypixel, where they both equally matched. Barry realised that he can't lose this, so he turned on his Wurst client and went to town raping Davo. Davo was furious, and demanded that his army of jews throw pennies at Barry. Barry laughed and flicked the pennies away, before going into another person. This person? Napoleon Boner Fart. He then went on to conquer some of Europe before deciding "This is too fucking easy" And starting an island survival. When he came back to france he was spawn camped by niggers who exiled him to another island. Barry wasn't having this shit so he broke up the empire, before dying and respawning as another nigga named Poco haunt us, an american indian. This nigga met up with these two dudes named Bill and Ted who were exploring the world. They faked her and gave her a treaty that would sign away all their land. "Fuck" said Barry "This dumb fucking bitch can't even read", so he just signed it anyway and hoped for the best. At this point england was colonising the world, along with france and some other nigga. Barry decided to just fuck all this shit up by spawning in as a nigga named Gavrilo Princip and shooting some other nigga. This created a war, so Barry just watched as all countries fucked each other in the ass. Once they had recovered, Barry decided to spawn in as a nigga named Hitler, and decided to get back at the jews for being jewish. After eliminating most of the jews, Davo went on a kill streak and spawned 2 nukes over Japan, which lost Hitler the war somehow. Barry was done with humans and decided to leave for a while, coming back in the early 2000's. With the rise of the internet, Barry inspired a young reptile by the name as Kike Fuckerberg to create a platform known as Facebook, which Barry used to post minion memes. This would mark the end of Era 3 Era 4 Barry now had the world at his fingertips with the power of the internet, so he created a heaven on earth for Gods among us to congregate, known as SoundCloud. He then Spawned in some niggas known as "Clout Gods" to fill up the Council of Clout in SoundCloud. These include; * XXXTentacles * Lil Barnacle * Joey Trap * Ski Mask * SmokePurpp * Blueface * Lil Xan * 6ix9ine * Shrek * SniffyCOD * Kelvin * Pistol Pete * Kanye Yeast * Donald Trump * Mo Bamba * Travis Scott * Drake And many more. These beings would go on to have major influence on this timeline and it's events. While he was at it, Barry decided to pick up a job at Anglesea Valley Lodge, where he would lure in children to tell his story to. At the end of all this, Barry decided it was best just being Barry, and that all other Humans were inferior to him. Powers and Abilities Barry has numerous powers and abilities that are confirmed, including but not limited to: * Omnipotence * Teleportation * Console Commands * OP * Admin * Ability to cure any hangover immediately * Ability to chug an oil tanker full of VB without even taking a breath. * An 8 inch penis (Not too big, not too small.) * Timeline manipulation * Ability to create Gods * Ability to restore foreskin * Ability to restore virginity * Ability to find that one video on pornhub that you busted your best nut ever too but never found again * He fucking created the universe * Can cook a pretty good fuckin snag * polymorphism * Supporter of the Clown Of The Day Committee Logs and stories of Barry Era 1 Space dust nigga noises, Dinosaur noises Era 2 Ooga booga nigga noises Era 3 Language Nigga noises Era 4 Barry stops a school shooting ---To be added---